Link's Night in Wonderland
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: Link hears Japanese singing every night. When he follows it, it mysteriously stops at the shadow temple. Are people luring him to save them, or will he face the most frightening night of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Link's night in wonderland

* * *

Link hears Japanese singing every night. When he follows it, it mysteriously stops at the shadow temple. Are people luring him to save them, or will he face the most frightening night of his life?

It's the strangest thing he's ever heard. A strange Japanese song being sung faintly, carried by the winds of Hyrule field. It sounded like a few girls and a couple boys were singing. As he neared the shadow temple, It would become stronger then stop. One day, he decided to write it down. He knew of a few people who would be able to translate it, one being Impa.

He then rode to see Impa. That haunting song was echoing in his ears. As soon as he showed her, she read it, then dropped the paper. She said she couldn't look at it. It was an evil song. He traveled to Lon Lon Ranch. Asking Malon about it, she sighed and told me the same thing Impa did. He rode to se Zelda. She read it and shook her head, saying it was a scary thought for her. At that, he took it to Saria. After looking at it, she looked at the lost woods. She shoved the paper to Link's chest and walked off with a scared look on her face. He traveled to Gerudo Desert and asked Nabooru about it. He told her about the strange way it would stop at the shadow temple. She said the best thing would be to go where the song and wind took him and it would lure him through a puzzle. Link sighed, hoping it would be translated.

The wind carried the song and him to the front of castle town. The drawbridge was down, despite it being night. He dismounted Epona. He had now seen a trail of blood on the drawbridge. The first part of the song echoed. Following it, he looked around. Everybody was doing their daily routine. Why couldn't they see the blood? Eventually, he ran into a cage. Inside, he found...10 year old Sheik?! But, something was strange. The sword he carried was covered in blood. It was fresh....but, he had been here for what looked like decades. There was a slip of paper in his hands. Link tried reaching for it. The Sheikah's eyes flashed open. He got on his knees and grabbed the bars of the cage.

"Please! Let me out! I'm innocent!" he screamed. The scenery had changed to a forest. "Please! My mother is waiting for my return!" Ganondorf showed himself.

"Silence, Elf!" he bellowed. "You invade _my_ kingdom, kill many of the Deku Scrubs, octoroks, and peahats that are inhabitants of the kingdom, and believe me to let you out? You are a wanted fugitive around here!"

"I was just training! I had no idea it was your kingdom! My mother told me it was an open field!"

"Shut it!" Ganondorf snapped. "You shall stay here for eternity!" Sheik looked like he was going to cry.

"Mother......I'm sorry." the image disappeared and all that was left was the note, having his line at the beginning of the song and his part translated to English.

Line at beginning: There was once a little dream.

Part of song: The first Alice was a gallant red one  
Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland  
Slicing down everything in his way  
he was followed by a bloody red path.  
This new Alice was deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive  
If it weren't for the red path that he made  
No one would think that he even existed.

On the bottom of the paper, there were a few notes and a crappy cow picture. He knew where to head next.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving Castle Town, Link headed for Lon Lon Ranch.

He heard Malon singing the second part of the song. Epona followed the voice. Epona stopped abruptly. Link went flying off her. Link was in complete shock upon what he saw.

Malon was lying in a red puddle in the center of a patch of roses. There was an arrow in her head and a note in her hand. Link reached for the note. Much like Sheik, her eyes flashed open.

The arrow disappeared, the roses turned blue, and Malon sat up, picked the blue rose in front of her, and began singing. In the bushes, Link saw Ingo with a crossbow.

"Gah! She's driving everyone crazy with her singing! Time to put an end to this!" he said before shooting the arrow. The single arrow had incredible accuracy and ended it's path in the side of Malon's head.

A single trickle of blood ran down the side of her head and dripped on the single rose she held. All the blue on the rose turned red. The entire patch then had the red spread over it as Malon fell to the ground.

The scene faded away and he was now in front of Lon Lon Ranch, the note in front of him. Much like Sheik's, it had her opening line and her part.

Opening line: No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream.

Part: The second alice was a fragile blue one  
She sang to the world in the wonderland  
Filling regions with so many false created notes  
That were of a crazy blue world.  
This new alice was that of a rose  
She was shot and killed by a mad man  
It left a flower blooming sadly red  
The one who was loved was now forgotten

On the bottom of the note was a castle. Link was going to solve this mystery!


	3. Chapter 3

The scene had now turned back to the other one. Zelda, all young and cute, grabbed one of the roses and put it in her hair. She began her walk to the castle. The now very confused Link followed her. Coming to the castle town, it was completely different. As Zelda walked through, everyone said hi to her. Coming to where the castle is, Link saw it was brand new.

"Princess, the castle is complete." one of the guards said.

"Ah, perfect." she replied. "Now, I will go take a nap." Link followed Zelda a little further to see the castle. Actually, he followed her all the way tho her room. After Zelda fell asleep, the entire scene went black. Zelda was standing there. A few seconds later, Zelda's shadow form appeared next to her. Her shadow form had silver hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a black and white version of Zelda's dress.

"Zelda, you won't keep your beauty forever. You will soon grow old and ugly, then die. If I were you, I wouldn't want that." After hearing her shadow say that, Zelda gasped. Her shadow smiled.

"But, I know of a way to keep you young forever." the shadow said, giving an evil grin, "Just kill someone important, then report back to me. That way, you won't lose to death." Zelda gained an evil smile. The scene then turned to one of the castle halls. You could faintly hear the King's muffled cries, begging for mercy. After a few seconds, the cries stopped, Zelda, her dress bloodied, was walking down the hall from the king's room. Zelda's shadow was walking towards her.

"Good job." the shadow said, holding out her hand.

Zelda shook it and said, "This starts my eternal reign." the scene went back to the area Link was first at. Link picked up the note in front of him.

Opening line: This made the little dream think..."I don't want tho disappear...how can I make people dream me?"

song part: The third Alice was a little green one  
Very cute and dear in the wonderland  
She charmed people to her every beck and call  
She had made a strange green country.  
This new Alice was the country's queen  
Taken over by a distorted dream  
She was afraid of losing to death  
She would forever rule her country.

On the bottom of the note, there was a picture of a fairy. Link groaned. To the forest he goes.


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, Epona refused to enter the forest. As Link walked through, a frigid blast of wind carried the sound of an ocarina and Mido's voice. Link started running and tripped as he entered the village. He gasped as tears filled his eyes. The village he cared for so deeply was completely empty and destroyed. In the center of the destruction lied the bodies of Saria and Mido. A blood covered ocarina lied a few feet away from Saria. Everything in sight evaporated into thin air. Link looked towards the lost woods as he heard Mido laughing.

"Come on, Saria!" Mido said pulling Saria's arm.

"You numbskull! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Saria started, "But.....I am somewhat curious, so why not?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Mido happily cried. Before heading in, Keapora Geabora dropped a piece of paper in front of the two. Mido picked it up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You idiot, it's an invitation from the new queen of Hyrule!" Mido looked down in embarrassment. "I know a shortcut through the forest" Saria said, tucking the invitation away. "Let's go"

Link followed them into the forest. The pair were running and jumping nonstop. Someone stepped into the open, but Link couldn't tell who it was. Mido and Saria heard the stranger's footsteps and looked back in fear. Link was paralyzed with fear and his eyes were overflowing with tears as he helplessly watched the unknown person slaughter two of his closest friends. He couldn't take it and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was back beside Epona, a piece of paper in his hands.

"It's the final note." he said. "The final piece of the puzzle."

Mido and Saria's opening lines (in that order): The little dream thought and thought...and at last had an idea. "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."

Song part: During this two children went into the woods.  
They had a tea party under rose trees  
An invitation from the castle for them was  
The trump card of hearts.  
The fourth Alice was two siblings  
Their curiosity in the wonderland  
Going through many different doors  
Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat  
The﻿ stubborn big brother  
And smart little sister  
Though they were the closest to Alice's wonderland.

They were never woken from their deep dreaming  
Forever they wandered in the wonderland

"_tsugino arisu hadaredearuka"_ Link heard a faint whisper on the wind. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, trying to understand what he had just heard.

"HEY!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Navi?!" Link yelled as he turned around. Sure enough, the blue fairy was floating right in front of him.

"You were standing there forever so I thought I'd try to get your attention. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"_tsugino arisu hadaredearuka"_ As if on cue, the wind carried the same words. Navi stopped fluttering about.

"Navi," Link started, "what did it say?"

"Who is the next Alice?" Navi said, shaking. After she flew into Link's hat, he got onto Epona and went to the shadow temple.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really hate this place." Navi remarked as she and Link entered the shadow temple.

"I know, but I need to get to the bottom of this." Link replied. The song started playing again. Navi shivered and her light dimmed.

"Link, can we please go home?" she asked.

"Last time we came here, you told me to be brave and get it over with, now I'm telling you to." Link said harshly.

"You sure have matured since then…." Navi remarked. The two stopped in their tracks at the sound of a dark and evil laughter that they knew too well.

"I knew it. I knew you would play right into my trap," Dark Link said as he hid in the shadows, "Now allow me to make this a night you won't forget, ever. Who is the next Alice?" Navi stiffened and began to shake.

"Link, you're a really good friend of mine. You really are," she said, turning to Link, "But this has gone too far! You're on your own from now on!" Then the little fairy zipped away, leaving a scared, lonely hero. The only thing Link could do was to keep going. His heroic instinct kept telling him to. He then came to see his group of old friends.

"The next Alice," Sheik began, "Who will it be?" Malon sighed, shaking her head.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? I believe it's pretty obvious that it's Link!" She exclaimed, whacking the sheikah on the back of his head. The princess began to lose her patience.

"ENOUGH! Though we know that it'll be Link who takes his role as the next Alice, I believe you two fail to see that he might outsmart us!" she burst, leaving Malon and Sheik to mumble to themselves.

"But, princess," Saria began, "I don't think you quite understand our position. You see, even if the hero does outsmart us, we still have Master to put things back in order!"

"Yeah, Dark Link can do anything! He is so cool!" Mido said happily. Zelda just sighed in reply.

"Fine," she said, defeated, "we'll just let everything go as it does. But I am blaming you two if anything goes wrong." And with that, the five headed deeper into the dungeon. Link quietly walked up to the table they had been at to see a tattered story book.

"What is this?" Link asked himself. Just as he began to open it, a strong wind blew, opening it to the exact page titled Alice of Human Sacrifice. When he looked back at the book, he noticed it was covered in a red substance. As he leaned in for a closer look, somebody pushed him forward.

"Where am I?" Link asked as he came to. He noticed a rabbit jumping into its burrow.

"So cute…must hug…little bunny…" (At this point, I'm thinking Link has issues. But who doesn't love a cute little bunny? X3) he chased after the "little bunny" and ended up falling into a large hole. He was out cold for some time. When he awoke, he was in a dark space surrounded by the people that lured him there.

"Ah, how _pathetic_ of you!" Sheik said, angrily. He sighed then continued, "Anyways, let us catch up on the storyline, shall we? I was the first Alice, slaughtering countless monsters, then I was locked away in the forest for the rest of my life." With that last line, Sheik's look darkened as he tried to calm himself.

"And I was the second Alice, singing beautiful songs for everyone to hear," Malon chimed in, continuing the story, "But not everyone enjoyed my endless singing, no. Mr. Ingo shot me down because I couldn't stop." The farm girl began to cry.

"I was the third Alice. Everybody loved and respected me because I was so cute," Zelda continued childishly. Then her expression became even darker than Sheik's, an evil smile visible, "And then I realized that I would become an old hag, and thus I killed my father, the king, to make sure that my reign was eternal!" Zelda's evil laughter echoed in Link's ears.

"We were the fourth Alice," Saria said, grabbing Mido's hand, "childish and naïve, we wandered into Wonderland."

"Yes, and we were lured to Sheik, who then slaughtered us like the monsters in the fields," Mido finished, casting a death glare to Sheik.

"But, who is the fifth and final Alice, you ask?" Dark Link's voice came from behind Link. Our hero turned around to face his dark side. "Who else but the one who saved them all, Link." Link fell backwards, too scared to do anything else. "You and I are the fifth Alice, Link. Please, take my hand." Link stiffened. "I said take my hand," Dark Link ordered.

Link felt smaller than a flea. He had no idea what to do, or any idea of what would happen. Our hero was frozen with fear. While in shock, Link was struck across the face. He looked up to see Dark Link's hand in a fist.

"Really, I had to punch you to get your attention. How dense can a person get?" Dark Link said, unclenching his hand and holding it out to Link. "Now, take my hand." Something finally clicked in Link's brain.

"I get it now," he started, standing up, "you're not evil at all are you?" Dark Link was about to make a quick remark when Link cut him off. "You just want your dreams to be free of bloodshed, so you tried having people recreate your fairytales to have a happy ending."

"No," Dark Link said, staring at the ground, "No," a soft yet maniacal laughter began to come from him, "it's the exact opposite. I don't have dreams, so I have people create my dreams of bloodshed, just to see them suffer." Link began to back away. "One more dream, and my world will be complete. No………they say dreams are precious. Everyone must become an Alice in my dream! Everyone!"

"N-no! Master! You must calm down!" Sheik ran over to Dark Link.

"Sheik, you were just a piggyback for Zelda's soul, weren't you? In reality, weren't you just a forgotten dream? An undreamed dream?" Sheik stopped as his master continued, "I saved you from being forgotten. Shouldn't you be giving back to me? You do owe me one."

"Y-yes, of course master. How could I be so ungrateful?" Dark Link put his hand on Sheiks shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, you just now begin to see the world. And as for you," Dark Link turned to the young hero, "your eyes still need to be opened." If you were sitting in the graveyard at that moment, you would have heard Link's shriek of terror and would have seen him bolt out of the temple.

"No! No! I don't want to die! But if I had stayed, I would have made someone happy. No! Bad mind! You don't think those things! What? Everything's going red…" Link said crazily to himself. Navi flew up to him.

"Link? Are you okay?" she asked, waiting for a normal reply.

"Everything's going red, like blood, the horrible sight of blood."

"Link, you're starting to scare me." Link went silent.

"Like the blood inside my body…"

"Link… stop it! You're scaring me!" Link reached for his sword. "LINK!"

"I need to become an Alice… to make him happy…" Navi fluttered backwards. Link took his sword and stabbed it straight into his own heart.

"Link…?" Navi saw a small note in Link's hand.

_The fifth Alice was a hero clad in green_

_Only trying to make people happy_

_Led into Wonderland by the lost Alices_

_He had found a lonely little dream_

_What the final Alice hadn't seen_

_Was the dark veil surrounding the scene_

_He was now a coward lost to the darkness_

_The dream of wonderland's terror is now at an end._

"Or is it?" a menacing voice came from the shadows.

----end----

How did you like the final chapter?HH H


End file.
